vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
WhiteNight
|-|WhiteNight= |-|Apostles= Summary WhiteNight (T-03-46-A) is an angelic ALEPH class Abnormalities and is the last form of the Plague Doctor. It resembles an underdeveloped embryo with white round head, curved body, red eyes, and five pairs of white, feathered wings. It has a golden crown floating on its head, and he wears a golden collar with the number 666 engraved into it. When it escaped. It will teleport to the main department room and transform all twelve employees blessed by the Plague Doctor into his Apostles. WhiteNight is likely inspired from Jesus Christ, evidenced by his twelve Apostles, forgiven sins, cure diseases, blessings, WhiteNight's teachings, and the fact that WhiteNight can be defeated by the twelfth disciple at the cost of that employee life, like Judas Iscariot betraying Jesus Christ, then subsequently hanging himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | At least 8-B Name: WhiteNight, T-03-46-A Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: ALEPH Abnormality Powers and Abilities: |-|WhiteNight= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Flight (Always float several meters off the ground), Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. His fear level is second only to CENSORED. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Possession, Power Bestowal and Transformation (Should still have all the abilities of the Plague doctor, who can possess employes to come into him, give blessings to others and transform them into his Apostles), Limited Absorption and Healing (Can absorb mental damage to heal itself, can heal others from mental and physical damage. Stated to absorb sound and light around him), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities), Energy Projection, Death Manipulation (Can deal PALE type damage), Regeneration (Likely High. Can come back after being reduced to a blinding light), Acausality (Type 1. He will remember every employees he has given his blessing, even with reset to the point where the employees never come to the facility and receive his blessing. He cannot be reverted back into his previous form even with reset), Summoning and Resurrection (Can summon and revive every employee he has given his blessing and turn them into his Apostles no matter what the Manager or other Abnormalities do to them. Can revive his Apostles by calling them or by hitting them with his PALE attacks), Power Nullification (Can prevent time-based abilities from being used), Possibly Forcefield Creation, Statistics Reduction and Statistics Amplification (His E.G.O. Weapon Paradise Lost can create Forcefield to block all RED, WHITE, BLACK and PALE damage, slow down the target’s movement speed and increases attack values of its user depending on how many enemies he faces), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Immune to the effects of the Backward Clock. He won't allow the Manager to speed up, stop in-game time and reset before he kills every employee within the facility), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, mental/spiritual attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities. It's noted that WhiteNight is immune to all WHITE damage within the verse), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks) and Reality Warping (Immune to Yin Yang Dragon's abilities), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) |-|Scythe Apostle=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out), Possession (Can possess others and leave them defenseless to it's attack), Immortality (Type 4 and 8), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists WHITE, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to mental/spiritual attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) |-|Guardian Apostle=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out), Death Manipulation (Can deal PALE type damage), Possession (Can possess others and leave them defenseless to it's attack), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities), Immortality (Type 4 and 8), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, mental/spiritual attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) |-|Wand Apostle=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Energy Projection, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities), Immortality (Type 4 and 8), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Resists RED, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) |-|Spear Apostle=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Energy Projection, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Immortality (Type 4 and 8), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE and PALE attacks, which corresponds to to physical attacks, mental/spiritual attacks, and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Although it does not deal damage directly, it should be superior to its Apostles regardless) | At least City Block level (Superior to Meat Lantern. Should be comparable to similar Aleph Class Abnormalities like Apocalypse Bird and Eternal Meal) Speed: Likely High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Complete Food and comparable to fellow Aleph Class Eternal Meal, both capable of tunneling through the underground facility within a fraction of a second) | Likely High Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (WhiteNight is the most durable Aleph-Class Abnormality) | At least City Block level (Should be comparable to most Aleph-Class Abnormality) Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters (Can affect the whole facility), Extended melee range to Tens of meters for his Apostles Standard Equipment: None, although it can produce E.G.O. Equipment | Scythe, Wand and Spear Intelligence: Above average, can deceive people to trust him and convince them that he is not dangerous | Unknown Weaknesses: WhiteNight will not move from its place once it has escaped | Some of his Apostles are slightly more vulnerable to a certain type of damage. One of his apostles was not loyal to him can confess to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds which will result in the abnormality to used enough PALE damage to one-shot and temporary defeat WhiteNight. His Apostles will commit suicide when WhiteNight was temporarily defeated, although they will come back to life when WhiteNight calls them back. Notable Attacks/Techniques: EGOWeaponParadiseLost.png|E.G.O. Weapon Paradise Lost E.G.O._Suit_Paradise_Lost.png|E.G.O. Suit Paradise Lost EGOGiftParadiseLost.png|E.G.O. Gift Paradise Lost *'E.G.O. Weapon - Paradise Lost:' Due to the nature of abnormalities, employees can gain a weapon or suit based on them that emulates a portion of their abilities. Paradise Lost deals PALE damage, can slow down the target’s movement speed, heal it's user physical and mental damage when performing a normal attack, can increases attack values of it's user depending on how many enemies he faces and can create Forcefield to block all RED, WHITE, BLACK and PALE type damage. But it should be noted that with the exception of PALE damage WhiteNight himself never show the ability to do all of the above. *'RED Damage:' Can deal "Red" damage, which accounts for any sort of physical damage. *'WHITE Damage:' Can deal "White" damage, meaning that they will harm the person's mental health instead of their physical body. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. *'BLACK Damage:' Can deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. *'PALE Damage:' It can use "Pale" damage, which is a kind of damage that embodies death itself. It ignores defenses and health, damaging any being by a set percentage. Key: WhiteNight | Apostle Gallery WhiteNight Blue effect.jpg WhiteNight Purple effect.jpg WhiteNight Red effect.jpg WhiteNight34.png Spear Apostle.png Scythe Apostle.png Wand Apostle.png Traitor_Apostles_2.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Possession Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8